The Birth of Princess Lexi
by Tyler-The-Alidragon
Summary: A short story on the origin of Princess Lexi, and how she came to be on Equestria from her true mother, the Alicorn of Darkness, Nightmare Moon. Part of the SoulHeart Legacy series.
_**This is a short origin story about Princess Lexi, my wife, on how she was born and how she came to be in Equestria. Enjoy the short story, and remember, this is part of the SoulHeart Legacy series**_

* * *

Darkness of the night has fallen upon Equestria. The ponies yawned their tired eyes and slept under the roofs of their homes. The nocturnal animals began to prowl the land. In Canterlot, the guards stood on duty, never resting. Inside the halls of Canterlot Castle, rays of the full moon filled the rooms. Guards patrolled this halls, keeping an eye out for intruders. In the royal bedroom of Princess Celestia, the white alicorn slept in her regal bed, wrapped in sheets of red silk. The pillows gathered around her head. Unknown to her, an event is about to take place in the nightsky out her window. Somewhere in the wasteland of the moon, whose dark spots are in a shape of a black alicorn.

* * *

On the moon above the world of Equestria, screams will soon be heard, when it was supposed to never be heard there. A quiet wasteland of stone and gray. The soil there lays undisturbed forever with no wind or tremor. A black alicorn with sharp feathered wings, and eyes like a dragon, was lying with a swollen belly.

It is almost time, for Nightmare Moon was about to birth her own heir.

Her plan was created many months ago. After she was banished to the moon by Princess Celestia after she used the Elements of Harmony, she sought a way to seek her revenge. But she had a dark idea. If her plan ends in her defeat, her own flesh & blood will take her place instead. An heir that will follow her footsteps, seeking her mother's destiny.

Nightmare Moon feels a sharp kick deep in her. The pain began to rage within her. It is time.

She lays on her back, her legs spread apart. Sharp pain shot through her body as she starts pushing. She clenches her teeth heavily, breathing hard. She gives another push, and she can feel the foal moving downwards. She lets out gasps of pain for every push. Sweat runs down her face as she gave painful expressions. She gives another push, letting out a painful cry. She breathes heavily, easing the pain she is receiving from the kicking foal in her. She gives another, crying in pain louder. The foal at her exit. She is almost done. Nightmare gives one final push, resulting in the most loudest scream of pain you have never heard. It echoes across the landscape of the moon.

* * *

Princess Celestia awakens all the sudden from her sleep. Something disturb the magical energies in Equestria and above it. Something that bothered her. She climbs out of her bed and approaches it. She looks beyond the window at the moon looming before her. Her mind became nervous at what she sensed. She has never felt this since after her own sister became Nightmare Moon...

"It has begun...", Celestia muttered to herself, knowing what has happened on the moon.

* * *

Breathing in relief, Nightmare Moon relaxes from exhaustion. She has done well. She looks down, and birth juices lies before her. Covered in it, was a infant alicorn. Nightmare smiles evilly. A new heir is born. Her plan now comes to fruition. She picks it up with her magic, holding it before her. She grinned, but with sinister. Now she will teach it everything she knows, in order to reign over the helpless ponies.

The little foal's eyes slowly opened, revealing beautiful eyes that the evil alicorn has never seen before. The foal looks at her, their eyes meeting each other's. Nightmare began to turn from evil happiness, into something that is unexpected. Her inner body shudders. Her eyes widens. Her heart began to beat more.

The baby looks at her, and gives her first smile to her mother.

Nightmare Moon began to feel something in that foal. She sees an inner light that lives in her. Something she never saw in any pony. As their eyes meet, so did their hearts. Nightmare became concerned. Is this what she really wanted? To turn an innocent foal into something evil?

The foal reached its little hooves forward, wanting her. Nightmare Moon extends her arms out, taking her. The foal lies in her arms, snuggling. Surprised at her affections, Nigthmare Moon felt something treaked down her cheek. Something wet. She takes a hoof and rubs against her cheek. She looks on her hoof to see it was a teardrop. She became shocked. Did she really feel something for the foal. Could it not be an evil heir, but her own daughter to love?

The foal cooed at her mother, and Nightmare Moon, tearfully, starts to cradle her. It snuggled deeply in her arms, and Nightmare rocks it gently back and forth. As she nuzzled her new daughter, she released something for the first time ever that she never hoped to do... a LOVING SMILE...

* * *

Overtime, Nightmare Moon named her new daughter Diamond, because her inner light sparkled like a diamond. She began to raise her into a young filly she was. Nightmare never left her side. She always stayed close to her. Over the years, she taught Diamond "Non-evil" magic, and her daughter was a fast learner. She even once blew a large crater on the moon, and it surprised Nightmare. Despite not teaching her dark magic, Diamond's powers were as powerful as her mother's.

But even though she is happy with her daughter, the life on the moon is not meant for her. Nightmare Moon sees that she has no friends, no one to love her besides her. But another issue trembles her heart: The identity of who was Diamond's true mother. This will only bring danger to her daughter. She doesn't want her to be in any danger, but she cannot stay on the moon for the rest of her life. Her place is on Equestria, not here. Knowing the risks, and how much this will upset her daughter, Nightmare Moon knows this has to be done...

At the time of letting her go, Nightmare Moon explained her situation to her daughter. But Diamond remains concerned and worried.

"But why do I have to leave, mother? Why can't you come with me?" asked Diamond.

"Because, my young one, if I ever returned there, I will only place us in mortal danger. I do not want that to happen to you" said Nightmare Moon.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay with you!" said Diamond.

"I know your concerns, but this home is not for you. Your home belongs in Equestria. I want you to live where there is life. There is no life up here. It's nothing but blackness and silence" said Nightmare Moon.

"But why?" asked Diamond, becoming more concerned.

"Because I want you to be with other ponies. But I don't want you to be in danger. If they discover you are my daughter, you will become an outcast or worse, being harmed. I can't bear for that to happen. We must remain separated. I'm sorry, but this is my choice. You must accept it..." said Nightmare.

Shocked, tears formed and streamed down her daughter's eyes. She ran and clinged to her mother's leg, squeezing tightly.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! If I go, we'll never be together again! Please don't let me go!", Diamond cried tearfully. Her mother feels her pain and nuzzles her gently. With sadden eyes, she raises her daughter's head with her hoof, and rubs the tears from her eyes.

"Do not cry, my daughter. It must be this way. Understand that I am doing this for you, so you can have a future elsewhere. You stay here, you have no future. I'm giving you a chance to create your own destiny. But this path you must take alone" said Nightmare Moon.

"But how can we be together?" sniffed Diamond. Nightmare gently smiles, placing her hoof where her heart was.

"In THERE... I will always be with you in there, even if you can't see me, but FEEL me there..." said Nightmare Moon. Her daughter gently smiles back, wiping away her tears. She embraced her mother for the last time. It was a great long moment before they let go.

"I'll do it. I'll make my own future, for you, mother" said Diamond.

"You'll make me proud. But for now on, you must go by the name "Lexi" for the rest of your life. It's for your own safety" said Nightmare Moon.

"I understand" said her daughter.

"And one more thing: If I DO escape from here to Equestria, to pursue my dark future, you must never stop me. You'll expose your identity if you do" , Nightmare Moon said.

"But..but they'll-" said Diamond, worried.

"I know. But it's for the best. Remember, I'm always in there..." said Nightmare Moon, pointing to her heart. Diamond lowered her head sadly for the moment, thinking about what her mother said. Then looks back up at her.

"Okay, I understand" said Diamond. Her mother nodded. It is now time. Her horn glowed with her powers. The tip sparkles in a bright light, shining like the sun.

"Close your eyes...".

Diamond closed her eyes, and Nightmare Moon touched her horn to her daughter's...

* * *

When Diamond opened her eyes, she finds herself on a paved walkway, the grass and trees surrounding her. The sky is black like her home. But she can hear the crickets chirping, something she heard for the first time.

"Mother?..." said Diamond, wondering where she is. But she soon realized that she is not with her. She looks up, and the moon is there. She feels a little sad again, but knows this is Nightmare Moon's choice. She sighs deeply, lowering her head.

"Well, hello there...".

The voice startled her and Diamond jumped into the bushes. Her eyes peeked out from the leaves, looking to where she heard it. She sees a unicorn mare standing at the foot of the doorway, connected to a building Diamond didn't see. The sign said "Gentle Heart's Home for Adoptions". The unicorn gently moves a little forward to her.

"It's alright, don't be afraid, little darling. What are you doing out here, sweetie?" asked the mare, with a kind voice. Diamond was scared. She never met another pony in her life before. But she has to be brave, for her mother.

"I—I was looking for somewhere to, uh...I have no home...", Diamond said.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" asked the mare, approaching the bushes slowly, not wanting to scare her away.

"I...They're, um... I lost them, they're gone..." said Diamond. The unicorn gasps with shock.

"My goodness! C-Come inside, little one. You'll catch a Cold if you stay out here too long!" said the mare. But Diamond remains nervous. Can she be trusted?

"Come on. Don't be scared" said the mare, lending her hoof out. Working up the courage, Diamond takes it and slowly comes out of the bushes. The unicorn smiled gently.

"Come, let's get you inside. I'll find you new parents in no time. Oh, and what is your name?", the unicorn asked as she escorts her to the door. Diamond remains quiet, still nervous about her.

"Do you have a name, sweetie?" asked the mare. Diamond was still quiet until she spoke.

"...Lexi...my name is Lexi..", said "Lexi".

"Well, Lexi, let's get you some food and get you some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" smiled the unicorn. She enters the building, but Lexi stops for the moment. She looks back up at the moon. She can feel that her mother is looking back at her. She remembers what her mother said and touched her own heart.

"In THERE... I will always be with you in there, even if you can't see me, but FEEL me there...", her mother's voice echoed in her memory.

Lexi looks back up at the moon, and smiles brightly.

"I love you, mommy" smiled Lexi. She hears the mare's voice calling to her.

"Sweetie, you coming inside?" asked the mare inside.

"Coming!" smiled Lexi, as she ran inside, because she could have sworn her mother said "I love you too", before she got inside.


End file.
